Mine
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Danny shows Tim whose boyfriend he is...


**Title**: Mine  
**Fandom: **CSI:Miami/NY  
**Pairing: **Danny/Speed

x

Tim winced when his back hit their bedroom door. "Will you be careful?" he glared at his lover.

Danny matched Tim's glare with fierce blue eyes. "She was flirting with you," he hissed.

The brunette's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"The waitress."

Tim couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "She was flirting to get a good tip."

Danny put his hands on either side of Tim's head. "You didn't have to flirt back," he growled, kissing his lover passionately, taking his breath away as he reminded him whose boyfriend he was.

Suddenly the door behind him opened and the lovers fell through, landing in a heap on the floor painfully. Apparently, while trying to find something to support himself with, Tim had inadvertently grabbed the door handle.

"Ow…" Danny grumbled, leaning up on an elbow and looking down at Tim who was trying not to smirk. With a growl the blond ducked his head and nipped at his lover's neck, his canine teeth marking him painfully.

The sharp groan of pain turned into a soft gasp of pleasure when Danny's hands slid down his under his T-shirt. Talented fingers danced across his torso, teasing his nipples as their mouths met in a fiery kiss.

Tim's fingers tightened in Danny's short hair while his hands slid down to his belt buckle. The Staten Island native grinned against Tim's lips as their clothes were quickly shed and tossed aside.

When flushed skin met both let out moans of pleasure that seemed to echo in the silent room. Tim wrapped his legs around Danny, dragging the other man closer and pressing their wakening erections together.

With one hand Danny reached between their bodies and began stroking both their cocks as his other hand searched for his discarded jacket and the lube hidden in an inside pocket.

Two slick fingers slid easily inside the dark haired man's willing body, making him moan and press against the intrusion, pleading for more. Danny was more than willing to comply and before Tim knew it he was being stretched by three fingers, preparing him for a larger penetration.

Danny pushed Tim's legs apart, settling easily between his thighs. Their lips met in a soft kiss; Danny's tongue slowly roaming around his mouth, making sure he tasted every inch as the head of his cock circled Tim's entrance before pushing deeper.

A small whine escaped Tim's lips and Danny stroked his cock soothingly as his own pushed deeper and deeper into the warm body surrounding him.

They set a slow rhythm, a complete contrast to Danny's previous aggression. The blond shifted his hips a little, ensuring contact with Tim's prostate. He synchronised his thrusts with stroking Tim's cock and it wasn't long before he was tightening around Danny's cock.

With a throaty moan of his lover's name, Danny pushed into him once more before he spilled his seed deep inside Tim's body. The feel of being filled by Danny pushed Tim over the edge and his back arched as he came over his hand and their stomachs.

It took several moments for the room to stop spinning and for Danny to feel like he was able to move without his legs feeling like they were made of lead.

Both men looked at each other before they burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"That was definitely different," Tim managed to gasp once the laughter had subsided.

Danny nodded his head and with a groan sat up. "Yeah," he agreed, looking up at the open door. "It's one way to get into our room. I still haven't forgiven you for the restaurant," he commented, getting to his feet and moving around the bedroom to look for his underwear.

Tim growled and got up as well. "What do I have to do to make it up to you? Besides letting you fuck me on our bedroom floor?"

The shorter man tilted his head to the side, pretending to ponder Tim's question. "There has to be plenty of kinky things I can come up with," he replied, his blue eyes sparkling. "But we need a shower first," he added, glancing down at his come coated stomach.

Tim chuckled and pulled Danny closer. "Wanna get one together? You can wash my back."

Danny grinned and pushed Tim in the direction of the bathroom. On the threshold, he paused and glanced back at the bedroom door. "Erm… Tim?" The brunet turned to face him. "Do we have any carpet cleaner?"


End file.
